


efficiency in affluent lust

by lustalvania (Voidromeda)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spirit Blossom, Bottom Thresh, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Power Bottom Thresh, Praise Kink, Service Top Kayn, Spirit Blossom Kayn, Spirit Blossom Thresh, Top Kayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidromeda/pseuds/lustalvania
Summary: Thresh has a lot of 'affection' to give to the overwhelmed, lonesome Kayn that he 'saves' from the spirit world.
Relationships: Shieda Kayn/Thresh
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	efficiency in affluent lust

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Expanded dong a little.

The spirit world, Kayn learns soon enough, is a treacherous place - demons roam around, tricksters wait at any moment to try and get the jump on him, and most of the other spirits are lost and roaming mindlessly all around. It is only within the humble abode of the ‘Thresh’ spirit, being, can he find peace. Rhaast, because of some sort of enchantment upon this area, cannot speak to him and he is free to sip his tea and enjoy the odd foods which Thresh gives to him.

There is more dangers than he anticipates, yet the spirit guide who finds him is so willing to simply take him in, care for him, and help him adjust. He even quiets Rhaast for him, lets his mind be at ease, even if he cannot get rid of the corrupted arm that trails after him even in death. He cannot remember what kills him - perhaps a run-in with his mentor, or someone from the enemy line, or perhaps even a demon who creeps into the living world.

All he remembers is the figure of a small person coming to them, her voice quiet - _accept death,_ she says, _no! Run! Run! Scream! RUN!_ The wolf that materializes says, eyes wide as it focuses in on Kayn. He later learns, from Thresh of course, that they are the personification of death - The Kindred, he calls them. All who die must respond to her, all who refuse must flee from Wolf. Lamb and Wolf, he tells to Kayn - and yet, Lamb is the one who terrifies all the spirits.

“The Wolf is a simple creature,” Thresh says, “it cannot think properly, it wants only to run and hunt and scream, It does nothing but growl. Yet the Lamb, the Lamb soothes the Wolf by telling him lullabies of rotten men who could not escape, rotten men that Wolf has forgotten about. I wonder if you accepted death, or refused it. You probably cannot remember, can you?”

No, he cannot. All he remembers is seeing the pair and then… nothingness. He walks in the spirit realm, broken scythe in hand, and slaying all demons who try to devour him. Rhaast - perhaps a demon himself - can always sense when they are about to be attacked. For so long he remembers, only, being lost. He remembers seeing men he recognizes from old folklore and ancient history, hears music by an old legend, sees the agony of a fallen hero.

Follows the Fox to a light source, only to find a different who which promises him shelter when she dances in riddles and sings in puzzles. That is where he finds Thresh, that is where he finds home, and that is where he is cared for, protected, by a being he knows not entirely if he can trust. Passion radiates from everything Thresh does and in a way, Kayn feels like he is taking advantage of him.

Living with Thresh for… who knows how long is enlightening even if his memories shall never return.

Thresh is, perhaps, more affectionate than he expects him to be. Though he is clearly dead, exhaustion and hunger can grip at him - though the latter is quite considerably weaker than when he is alive. Sleep makes him pass the time more easily, lets him relax into dreams to try and forget. At times, however, he will awaken to the feeling of curious, searching hands upon his chest, long nails dragging at his knee and skin. Lips nibbling his neck, tongue playing with his erection. Teeth sink into his nipples just to make him jerk awake and gasp - pain mix with pleasure when sharp canines mark his flesh.

“Let me comfort you,” is what Thresh murmurs into his skin before his mouth swallows him whole, long prehensile tongue wrapping around his flesh just to remind Kayn of his inhumanity. Fingers sink into the meat of his ass, leaving crescent marks all over before Thresh slides down all the way to his balls when he is done preparing Kayn.

There are many mornings which start just like this one, with him gasping and whining awake when he feels hands squeezing at his cock and a tongue dragging all the way from his pelvis up between his pecs. Teeth nibble at the side of his neck while Thresh lays down upon him, grinding his own desire against Kayn.

“My sweet, lovely Kayn,” he says in a croon against his skin, as always, his voice soft and loving, “you are always quite so, so energetic, so virile. You will lay down for me this time as well, won’t you?” he nips and sucks at the side of his neck, leaving marks all over. Thresh’s own arousal squirms against him, confined within his loose trousers, while Kayn is stripped bare beneath the being so willing to take him in.

He can only breathe in shakily, lips parting to allow Thresh in when he comes in for a kiss - a long tongue filling his own mouth, wrapping around his own normal one, human one, filling him up entirely in a way that makes him gag yet throb in utter pleasure. Clothes dissipate into dust and Thresh’s painted body is revealed to him - his squirming, prehensile tendril cocks writhe against him, wrapping around itself to take on the shape of a singular tentacle while it oozes black cum all over his belly. His balls are heavy against Kayn, larger than his own, and he takes in a deep breath when Thresh moves up to align his cock head with his hole.

“Oh, how sweet you are,” he murmurs when he begins to press down, giving away so easily to him like he always does - taking Kayn in like it is no issue, sinking down on him until skin meets skin, muscular thighs on either side of Kayn’s body. Muscles flex when he lifts himself up, skin slapping loudly against one another as Thresh fucks himself upon Kayn, uses him for his pleasure, and all he can do is lay there and _take._ “How beautiful you are,” Thresh praises, his tongue slithering out from between his lips for but a teasing second, “how lovely you are. You feel safe here, do you not? My poor, lost soul.”

Claws drag at his skin, leaving behind thin red lines that bubble with blood that takes its time to slide down his body. More marks to his body that refuse to disappear when every other injury does - when he remembers fighting off demons and seeing parts of his body regenerate and stitch back together. A part of him feels… _something._ His mind drifts when Thresh’s teeth sink into his neck again, his body bending over him and blanketing him protectively, hands settling into his shoulders. Tongue cleaning away any blood that seeps out because of his love bite.

He squeezes around Kayn, hands sliding up to cup his face, and he thrusts up helplessly at the sensation. His legs draw up, knees bumping against Thresh as he does so, and his nails rip the material of the futon beneath him when he feels the slow roll of hips against him. Warm - it is so overwhelmingly warm and hot inside of Thresh, as it always is. Slick nubs inside lap at his cock, his insides clenching intermittently as though to milk him empty -

Whimpering and trying to hide his face into the pillow beneath, Kayn cannot help but to call out to him -- “Thresh,” he sobs out, sounding weak and pathetic even as soothing kisses press to his lips, as though to drink up his pleas, “please, I - I cannot… It’s…”

“Let me take care of you,” Thresh promises, rolling his hips as he does, peppering him with kisses, _loving him,_ drooling black cum all over Kayn’s belly, “as I always do - give in, give in to me, _give in to me,_ my sweetest… dearest, little, lost soul.”

The following kiss is harsh, invading his mouth and taking over him, hands gripping at his hair and yanking him as close as close can be with how close to one another they are. The channel around him, wet, hot, keeps fluttering, squeezing him, milking him and trying to force him to orgasm then and there - and it is so, so hard to hold back, so difficult.

Thresh purrs upon the expression on his face - on the way his face pinches up and how he gasps when fingers pinch and twist at his nipples. His hips roll then press down onto his cock, sitting heavy upon him, hands spread all over his abdomen and drag claws down. More and more marks appear on his skin, marks that shall never go away, no matter how hard he tries.

All other wounds go away before - even if his arm is bitten, as long as he himself is wholly alive and does not die prior to being injured, then he can recover. But with Thresh - everything he does is permanent. For a moment, panic rises - he gasps, tries to sit up only for Thresh to press down onto him. “Wait -” he calls out, throat tightening, “something is wrong-”

“Shhh.” Thresh hums to Kayn, soothing him, kissing his eyelids shut, “cum. Fill me with your virility. _Cum!”_

And all goes black.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr](https://smt4flynn.tumblr.com/) and twitter but good luck talking to me.


End file.
